


More-Than-Friend

by the_fox333



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333
Summary: Conniverse fluff, written en locale at the beach.





	

"The beach sure is beautiful at night, isn't it, Steven?" Connie smiled.

"Yeah, it is. Ooh! Look at the moon!" Steven and Connie both directed their attention to the opalescent orb casting shadows across the waves and dunes. It was full, and the tide tonight would be the highest it got all year.

Connie leaned against Steven and casually wrapped an arm around him, humming softly to herself. It wasn't any tune in particular, just an expression of happiness. Steven knew this and snuggled up to his more-than-friend, happy she was happy.

"Do you ever wonder how many stars there are, Steven?" asked Connie, gazing mesmerized at the blackness speckled with a thousand pinpricks of light.

"The Gems say there are billions in this galaxy," Steven replied, only half-concentrating on the answer. "However many it is, they're really pretty."

"Mm-hmm," Connie nodded. "Scientists estimate there are over a hundred quadrillion in total. Can you imagine that? A hundred quadrillion? That's a thousand times the number of cells in your body. A thousand people worth of cells, and it still wouldn't be as many as the number of stars." She turned to Steven and smiled as he gazed enraptured at the sky. A large wave crashed abruptly against the sand only a yard in front of them. They both jumped, half-assuming defensive stances, then fell over each other laughing.

"I like you, Connie," Steven smiled shyly.

"I like you more," Connie teased back.

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

Connie jabbed Steven playfully in the belly with her last reiteration, and he fell into her lap laughing. They both lay down, gazing up at the stars.

Without warning, Steven sat up. "Let's fuse," he declared. "I mean, if you want to."

"Of course!" Connie jumped up and pulled him with her, spinning them around each other. With a glow and their combined laughter, Stevonnie jumped into the air and whooped. Landing gracefully on the cool sand, they narrowed their eyes and grinned.

"Let's run," they nodded, and they were off.

Steven and Connie worked in tandem, pumping their legs and maintaining a stable center of gravity. They were well used to the mechanics of fusion by now, but he feeling would never get old. They had no secrets from each other anyway, so why not share their thoughts? It was exhilarating, having someone else- even someone you knew so well- know everything you knew, everything you were.

They ran along the water's edge, weaving back and forth to approach the sea without ever touching it. Steven called it Beach Runner, Connie Sandpiper, but both agreed it was a great way to lose yourself in the moment. Tossing in a few handsprings and cartwheels for variety, they carried on until the lights of Beach City were far behind them. With a leg elegantly lifted, Stevonnie dipped the air, and the two gracefully unfused in the same position. They held it for a few seconds until Steven lost his balance and Connie dropped him, falling on top of him with a giggle.

"That was fun," Steven beamed as he lay spread-eagle under Connie.

"Understatement of the century," Connie giggled again, pushing herself up and helping Steven. They leaned towards each other, resting their foreheads together.

"Connie?" Steven asked quietly.

"Yes, Steven?" Connie furrowed her brows slightly.

"Do you- well, how about- I mean-" Steven breathed deeply, then asked softly, "Do you want to be- my girlfriend?"

"Of course," Connie grinned. "But I still like the name more-than-friend."

"Me too, more-than-friend," Steven winked. They both tilted their faces towards each other and kissed, delicately at first, then more fully. Connie, lost in the moment, lost her footing and slipped.

Stevonnie hit the sand but sprang back up, cheering. With a smile to outshine the sun, they shouted, "Race ya!" and took off down the beach towards the faint glow of the streetlamps.


End file.
